Gravity Falls: Sonic Madness
by Sombra de Maldad
Summary: El zodiaco fue creado con un unico proposito: Generar una fuerza que derrotaria a Bill. Muchos sabemos lo que paso cuando no se completo. Nadie sabe qué hubiera ocurrido si se intentaba terminar. La historia que todos conocemos, sufrira un VELOZ cambio.
1. C: Un pequeño desvio

Cinemática: Un pequeño desvío

En tan pocos días, el pueblo de Gravity Falls había dejado de ser la pacifica parada de turistas que solía ser. Sus bosques verdes perdieron su vivo color. Su cielo azul se desvaneció en el carmesí infernal que ahora lo coloreaba. Sus vivas calles se tornaron aterradoras por la presencia de monstruos de espantosas y bizarras naturalezas. La gente rara que daba su personalidad al pueblo ya no hacían acto de presencia ni en sus hogares. Muy pocos se escondían en las ruinas e inmundicia que ahora ambientaba el lugar. Y todo el resto se encontraba en el interior de una fortaleza pirámide. Separada del suelo, justo debajo de una gran ruptura arco iris en el cielo. La gran mayoría de ellos buscaba una forma de escapar, volver a esconderse en los restos de su hogar.

Solo 10 de esas personas se quedaron en la gran sala que el responsable de la crisis que devastó tanto a Gravity Falls usaba como salón del trono. Todas ellas, según uno de ellos, generarían en conjunto una fuerza que expulsaría para siempre al demonio Bill Cipher. Solo tomándose de las manos y un círculo dibujado, mientras un magullado robot era lo que les daba todo el tiempo que necesitarían. Pero, esto parecía estar en riesgo de fallar, cuando uno de estos elegidos se negó a tan noble labor. Al menos, que uno de ellos cumpliera su única exigencia.

-Pase 30 años tratando de traerte a esta dimensión, ¡Y aun no eres capaz de agradecérmelo! – Exclama indignado Stan Pine. Como si aquello era mucho más importante que terminar con el apocalipsis. - ¿Quieres que te de la mano? Di "Te agradezco". – Ford Pines, su gemelo, se le ocurrieron miles de argumentos válidos de por qué su hermano estaba siendo egoísta, infantil, y principalmente estúpido. Pero, aun con su enfado con él, apenas alcanzó madures suficiente como para no perder tiempo en pleitos.

-Bien… Te agradezco. – Dice condescendiente Ford, extendiéndole la mano para cerrar el círculo, más que para verse sincero. Aun así, el señor misterio la estrecha, junto la de su empleado, mientras la energía azul que envolvía a los otros 9 representantes del circulo también lo baña. Pero, no le importo en lo absoluto.

-Entre yo y él, yo no soy siempre el gemelo malo. – Comenta Stan al resto, mientras esa aura continuaba su flujo a través de las manos de la decena.

-"Entre él y yo". – Corrige el genio. Quien creía que finalmente podría relajarse un poco, al estar el último recurso completo. Pero, el resto estaba alarmados. Pensando que todo se podría arruinar por cualquier…. - …Gramática, Stanley… - Y ese fue el límite de su paciencia.

-¡Oh, "Gramática, Stan…"!

-¡YA CALLATE, STAN! – Gritan en perfecto coro los otros 8 ajenos a la discusión. El viejo iba a ir por la garganta de su gemelo. Pero, viendo que incluso sus sobrinos estaban en contra, ahogó de momento sus quejas.

…

El poderoso Bill había dejado en claro a esos mortales por qué se declaraba el nuevo amo de todo, tras dejar totalmente hecho pedazos el mecha gigante que lo distrajo tanto. Se hubiera quedado más tiempo para castigarlos por aquel atrevimiento. Pero, no pudo ignorar las nubes de tormenta en espiral que se hacía más y más grande sobre su fortaleza.

-No, no, no, ¡NO! – Aúlla de terror, imaginando una razón de esas nubes. La que más miedo le infundía.

…

Los diez símbolos del zodiaco, cada uno por turnos, sintieron de pronto como un sentimiento los invadía. Cada uno distinto al otro. Llenándoles de una gran paz que se creía perdida por el fin del mundo. Pero, cuando fue el momento de que le pasara a dos de ellos, esa serenidad no llego. Sino, un gran pesar y dolor los invade como peste, perturbando su mente y corazón. Y fue ahí que una gran columna de luz blanca fue disparada al cielo, para de inmediato una fuerza lanzara a los diez en distintas direcciones como por explosión desde el centro de la formación.

Bill vio con terror, y su adolorida banda de criminales confundidos, como esa columna había atravesado la grieta dimensional, haciendo su interior azul. Ante la mirada asombrada de todo el mundo, se ve que aquella fisura temporal empezaba a perder su gran tamaño. Para los aturdidos elegidos, eso fue señal de esperanzas. Por desgracia, estas se desvanecen al ver esa reducción detenida. Y quedaron más confundidos, al ver una sombra cayendo de la fisura aun celeste. Una sombra pataleante y gritona, precipitarse rápido hacia donde ellos estaban.

-¡…aaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…! – Exhala esa figura, que al verse cada vez más cerca se distingue su color azul, y su cuerpo cubierto de espinas.

A pocos metros de llegar a su punto de impacto, agito aterrado los brazos como si eso fuera a ayudarle a reducir el impacto. Lo cual no fue así. Su cabeza gigante fue lo que más sufrió por el choque, quedando enterrada en ese suelo de roca. Los símbolos del zodiaco miraron sorprendidos como ese extraño individuo se apoyaba con sus dos manos con guantes. Y tras un buen esfuerzo logra sacar su cráneo, incorporándose sobre sus dos pies calzando unas zapatillas rojas. El azul se veía muy confundido por su caída. Pero, se volvió más confundida al ver el cielo carmesí, la grieta de dónde provino, y al colorido grupo de humanos que lo rodeaban.

-Ehm… - Suelta, un poco nervioso por las miradas diversas que ellos le dedicaban. – Algo me dice que ya no estamos en Green Hill…

-¿Qué…? ¡¿Qué se supone que significa esto?! – Estalla desesperado Ford, mirando a la criatura azul que miraba a todas direcciones. - ¡Se supone que el circulo acabaría con Bill! ¡No que traería un gato azul aquí!

-¡Oye, viejo! Para empezar, soy un erizo. No un gato. – Corrige indignado el aludido, acercándose a Ford.

-¡No te acerques! – Ordena feroz Pines, desenfundando su arma magnética y apuntándole con ella. El erizo se detuvo de inmediato.

-¡Amigo! ¡Tranquilo! No voy a lastimarlos. – Se apresura a decir, viendo a los humanos muy nerviosos.

-¿Puedo quedármelo? – Claro, a excepción de Mabel.

Las preguntas se detuvieron cuando una gran sombra cubre a los 11. Los rostros de las personas se tornaron de miedo, cosa que infunde duda al recién llegado y voltea. Es ahí que se aprecia a un acabado robot mutilado como fondo al imponente triangulo de mirada alarmada observando el lugar.

-¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó!? – pregunta desesperado a los humanos ante él. Las preguntas continuaban acosándolo. - ¿A caso usaron el zodiaco? ¿Por qué aún sigo aquí?

-¿A caso ese totopo flotante está hablando? – Pregunta el llamado erizo, cada vez más confundido. Es ahí que Bill se da cuenta de su presencia. Encogiéndose enormemente se dirige rápido hacia el pequeño ser con zapatos rojos. Lo miro por todos lados con un monóculo que saca de su sombrero. Este se sintió muy incómodo por tal invasión al espacio vital. Tras terminar su análisis visual, el ojo de Bill se abre como boca, y de un bocado se come el aparato óptico.

-Así que tú acabas de entrar al portal. ¿Verdad? – Bill se nota mucho más relajado, con aquella observación. Es ahí que se tele transporta hacia arriba, recuperando su gigante tamaño. Y que las risas maniáticas que han hecho eco en ese desastre vuelven a oírse de él. - ¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡No puedo creer que todo este tiempo, me he preocupado por un gatito! ¡Jajajajajajajaja!

-¡Oye! ¿Cuántas veces debo decirlo? ¡Soy un E-RI-ZO! – Repite, muy cansado de ese chiste.

-Espera… ¡¿A caso solo eso hacía el zodiaco!? – Pregunta desesperado Ford, empezando a creer que su última esperanza era una cruel broma de los ancestros del valle.

-Pues es eso, Fordsy. O… tal vez ninguno de ustedes es miembro auténtico del zodiaco. – Oyendo esa idea de Bill, el viejo Seis dedos mira impactado al resto. – ¡Pero suficiente charla! Ya me confié una vez. ¡No volveré a dejarlos escapar! ¡Chicos!

Tras oírse el grito de su señor, de un salto cada miembro de su banda de locos vuelve a esa sala, rodeando a los 11. En sus miradas se notaba que ansiaban la venganza por el mal rato que les hizo pasar su robot. Los Pines y compañía miraron angustiados a esos fenómenos peligrosos. Sin idea alguna de como escapar. O de siquiera una razón para intentarlo, al ver su única alternativa para acabar con todo terminar en un completo fracaso. Pero, por primera vez, las cosas eran claras para el azulado.

-¡Oh! ¡Ya veo! ¡Ya me encargo yo! Estoy muy acostumbrado a esto. – Dice muy relajadamente seguro, antes de colocarse en posición, y desaparecer de la vista de todos.

-¡¿Pero qué…?! – Espeta Bill impactado por la aparente fuga. Tanto raros como raros de otra dimensión buscaron por todos lados al azul, que se fue sin dejar rastros.

Es ahí que un viento azulado a modo de remolino rodea a los humanos. Mucho polvo se alza por ello, por lo que los dementes se tuvieron que cubrir. Es ahí que uno a uno fue golpeado por un bólido azul. Veloz que nadie casi ni veía se estrellaba en los ojos y cabezas de los gigantes sin defensa de estos. Los Pines, incluso Bill, miraron asombrados como uno a uno fue cayendo por los fugaces y potentes ataques rápidos. Hasta que solo Bola 8 fue el último en pie, antes de que el erizo volviera a aparecer frente a él. Justo a tiempo para que el ojos de bolas de billar se desplomara de espaldas.

-Por cierto, mi nombre… - Desapareciendo nuevamente de la vista, vuelve a aparecer arriba un segundo después, dirigido hacia el triángulo flotante.- ¡Es Sonic! – Enseguida haciéndose bola, el veloz peleador se lanza a mayor velocidad hacia el gran ojo. Un estallido azul se provoca en el impacto, junto a un grito de dolor de Cipher.

-¡Imposible! – Exclama incrédulo Ford. Ninguno de ellos creía lo que veían. De pronto, el erizo aterriza frente a ellos con una sonrisa atrevida.

– Sonic The Hedgehog.

-¡Argh! ¡Maldito roedor! – Grita furioso el amarillo, recuperándose del ataque. Le dolió tanto que ni le pareció divertido. Pero, es ahí donde una revelación ocurre. – Tal vez el Zodiaco funciono un poco. ¡Pero hará falta mucho más que eso para que me venzan de nuevo!

Tras aquella declaración, el aun omnipotente demonio alza las manos, a lo que el suelo reacciona empezándose a elevar en pedazos. El erizo reacciona, y se desplaza a través de esos trozos de roca, moviéndose ágilmente por la sala. Pero, el resto no contaba con aquella gracia.

-¡Todos! ¡Cuidado! – Alerta Dipper, quien su hermana le ayuda a seguir de pie. Wendy ayudo a Robbie a no caerse. Soos se ocupó de Gideon y Pacifica. Y los más viejos lo logran por su cuenta.

-¡Intenta correr de esto! – Desafía Bill, encendiendo unos trozos de piso como cometas. Y lanzándolos como tal.

Sonic continua moviéndose en el aire con los apoyos flotantes, esquivando los ataque con una facilidad que ofende a Bill. Pero, a pesar de ser esquivados, no evita que igual sigan con su rumbo, pasando por los demás espectadores. Muchos fueron hacia los desmayados secuaces de Bill. El resto pasaba peligrosamente cerca de los otros. Quedarse quietos no era opción.

-¡Corran, rápido! – Al grito de Wendy, los diez imitan a Sonic y saltan por las rocas suspendidas en el suelo, pero para buscar apartarse de la lucha. No era una labor fácil para algunos, pero llevaban el intenso ritmo.

O así parecía. Hasta que al pisar otra piedra para seguir a la siguiente, justamente un trozo de bólido lanzado impacta contra el que Mabel usaba de apoyo. Y ante la mirada angustiada de su gemelo empieza a caer.

-¡Mabel! – Grita impotente Dipper, mientras la veía perderse en la gran altura que los separaba del piso inferior.

Aquello no fue ignorado por Sonic. Quien a pesar de haberse aproximado mucho a Bill regresa rápido, a toda marcha para alcanzar a las castaña. Esta por el miedo apenas logra recordar el garfio volador en su posesión. Y justo cuando lo sacaba del interior de su suéter, el erizo azul la alcanza. Tan rápido que pareció rutina, él toma el garfio. Y abrazando a la chica lo dispara hacia otro de los fragmentos voladores. Ambos logran detener su caída, y gracias al motor del aparato volvieron a subir. Viendo a la chica salvada y a su salvador, la mirada de todos se torna aliviada e inspirada. Cosa que Bill distingue. Una gran ira llena al demonio, al ver que incluso su viejo peón había recuperado la fe.

-¿Te crees un héroe, no? – Perdiendo por completo la paciencia, el ente amarillo apunta al azul con su mano que empezaba a brillar de azul. Una energía del mismo tono rodea al erizo, haciéndole sentir que una opresiva fuerza paralizaba su cuerpo. Y con el control de la mano de Bill, empezó a elevarse bajo su dominio.

-¡Sonic! – Grita preocupada la chica Pines, colgándose del tobillo del aludido en un inútil intento de bajarlo.

-¡Mabel, espera! – Trata de detenerla su hermano, cuando la misma energía envuelve a los demás. Igualmente alzándolos con una estranguladora influencia.

-Eso me recuerda que me enoja mucho que hayan sido tan groseros, como para querer sacarme de mi propia fiesta. – El gran ojo del que era dueño observa a los humanos con gran resentimiento. Pero, dándole más desprecio a los Pines. – Se lo dije a Pino, y se los diré a todos ustedes. ¡Los héroes no existen en mi mundo donde las leyes no existen! ¡Los buenos caen en mi realidad! ¡Y ustedes, sacos de huesos a base de carbono, NO LOGRARAN SALVAR A NADIE! – Aquellos que tuvieron el valor de quedarse, en lugar de buscar un escondite… el valor de intentar el zodiaco… el valor de tratar de salvar el mundo, sintieron que ese coraje se apagaba con la imponente presencia de la bestia de un ojo. Las palabras del demonio los calaba hasta el fondo de su ser. Y por poco, creyeron en ellas…

-Valla, amigo… en verdad te gusta hablar mucho… - Los sometidos humanos miran al erizo que dijo tales oraciones. A pesar de no lucir tan calmado como al comienzo, su voz no había perdido la seguridad. Y gracias a que ella aun colgaba de su pierna, Mabel vio en su mirada gran determinación. Una llama de coraje aún más grande de la que ella y su hermano tuvieron al inspirar a los sobrevivientes de la cabaña del misterio a ese último enfrentamiento. – Quizás sea muy nuevo aquí, y no tenga idea de quién eres. Pero, si eres ese tipo de personas que cree que puede decirles a los otros que puede y que no puede hacer, ¡Entonces te aseguro que no te caeré bien!

-¡Vaya, vaya, vaya…! – Murmura El gran triangulo, viendo divertido al erizo bajo su control. – Esas son muy valientes palabras… para alguien que no puede hacer nada contra mí.

-Es cierto… - Responde con dificultad. - No puedo hacer nada contra ti… aún… - Bill alza la ceja ante esa frase. – Solo digamos que soy el tipo de erizo que no se pueden quedar con los brazos cruzados cuando alguien. Y mucho menos, estar quieto…

Los diez humanos del lugar miraron sorprendidos como ese extraño ser hablaba con tanta seguridad ante el poderoso demonio. No podían creer que aun al ser manipulado de tan forma, parecía negarse el hecho de que Bill era el ser más poderoso. Como si supiera algún secreto suyo, ocultara un extraño y gran poder. O, en verdad solo no quería rendirse, y solo eso necesitaba.

Aunque eso fue tomado como un signo de que era un chiflado sin cerebro que no tenía ni idea de a quien se enfrentaba para la perspectiva de los hermanos Stan, el resto vio al erizo como alguien chiflado también. Pero, también como el más valiente, rudo, intrépido, digno protagonista de anime, y loco que jamás han visto. Y eso, fue suficiente para que sus espíritus renacieran.

-¡No ganaras, Bill! ¡¿Escuchas?! ¡No nos rendiremos hasta vencerte! – Exclama en alto Dipper. Todos los demás gritaron junto a él sus deseos de persistir y triunfar. Bill lo presencia con mucha irritación. Percibía a esos humanos como los más molestos y fastidiosos que jamás ha visto. Y por culpa de ese erizo de boca floja.

-¿Mucho valor por la rata? ¿Eh? ¿Veamos que piensan de ella luego de que la convierta en piedra Y LA APLASTE FRENTE A USTEDES? – Con un chasqueo, en cuestión de segundos múltiples ojos alados aparecen por el gran agujero realizado por la cabaña mecánica. Estos como ordeno su amo rodean al erizo. Ahí fue nuevamente donde el miedo regresa a los diez símbolos. Y mientras Sonic simplemente observaba, buscando alguna forma de librarse de esta. Pero, al sentir tirones en su pierna, es cuando recuerda a la niña. Mabel, quien se salvó de ser paralizada al estar colgada del erizo en el aire, aun trataba de bajarlo con su peso.

-¡Mabel! ¡Aléjate de él! – Ordena Stan, viendo que su sobrina podría ser la primera humana en volver a ser de roca.

-¡Niña! ¡Vete! Ya me ocupare de esto. Tú, aléjate. – Dice el azul, no queriendo que la castaña saliera herida.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Te necesitamos! ¡Puedes vencer a Bill! – Responde Mabel. La niña aún seguía impresionada de como ese pequeño ser había logrado golpear a Bill. Cosa que ellos apenas lograron con la ayuda de todos, y un robot gigante. El erizo reconocía que se acaba el tiempo, juzgando el color rojo que empezaba a cubrir a los ojos voladores. Y viendo persistencia en la pequeña, sonríe.

-Ok, amiga. Ahora seremos compañeros. Así que contare contigo para salvar el mundo. – Mabel sonríe enormemente al ver que tendrían más ayuda para lograr su meta. Olvidándose del peligro inminente, sentía que nuevamente las esperanzas de recobrar el cielo azul volvían a ella. Y eso la hacía muy feliz.

Los ojos ya estaban por disparar, y el resto solo miraba con temor el inevitable escenario. Mientras que Bill simplemente reía a carcajadas, al ver los rostros de sus prisioneros. Y justo cuando los rayos carmesís estaban por ser disparados, una esfera de luz de múltiples colores, prevaleciendo el rosa, envuelve al erizo y a la niña. Ese instante, Bill sintió que perdió su dominio sobre Sonic. Y ante su impactada mirada ve como esa esfera con una frenética velocidad voló hacia los ojos. Chocando y rebotando contra ellos como pelota de pinball. Los ojos caían con sus globos oculares hinchados y alas rotas por un simple impacto. Y una vez que todos estuvieron fuera de combate, la esfera colorida sale por el gran hueco, alejándose de la pirámide con demencial rapidez.

-¡Mabel! – Gritan con gran preocupación la familia Pines, y sus amigos cercanos. Sus llamadas fueron silenciadas al percibir que la energía azul que los cubría aumentaba la presión en el cuello. Esto provocado por Bill, que ahora lucía una mirada llena de ira. Sus subordinados tardaron un poco más en levantarse. Y al ver a su jefe con una presencia furiosa los hizo temblar.

-Quiero que salgan, y encuentren a ese erizo… - Los dementes sabían de quien hablaba su jefe. Lo cual hace que sonrían, no queriendo negarse a la revancha.

-Pero jefe, ¿Qué pasa con los humanos de ahí abajo? – pregunta Dientes, viendo a quienes operaron el Cabaña-Tron salir de sus restos, y correr.

-¡Quiero al erizo! ¡AHORA! – Su demanda fue acompañada por relámpagos y truenos. Y eso basto para que salieran huyendo a cumplir su capricho. – Y en cuanto a ustedes… - Volviendo toda su atención a los otros nueve humanos que aun lograba tener en su dominio, estos aun en vano intentaban librarse de la fuerza opresora. – Estaba pensando en convertirlos en estandartes decorativos. Pero… Quizás deba darle otra oportunidad al plan A…


	2. GW: CRAZY TOWN: MODO FASE

**Gravity Weird: Crazy Town: Modo fase**

 _Atraviesa este pueblo loco._

* * *

-¡…whhhhhooooooooAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Se escuchó con eco el grito de alguien en el interior de una esfera de colores.

La misma volaba directo hacia la calle de las ruinas del pueblo de Gravity Falls. Esta de pronto se desvanece, dejando a la vista a un erizo confundido que intento aleteando frenar su caída. Barrió con la cara el suelo por la inercia hasta frenar. Tomándose unos segundos para recuperarse, se levanta mareado, para recuperarse con la impactante vista del páramo en donde ahora estaba. El erizo chiflo impresionado al ver el acabado poblado. Y a algunos de sus fenómenos vagando, ignorándolo por completo.

-Debo reconocerlo. Quien quiera que sea ese triángulo, sabe cómo hacer una fiesta. – Y recordando de inmediato a Bill, voltea al cielo. Hasta encontrar la fortaleza pirámide de dónde provino. Aún tenía presente que antes de huir inconscientemente, había dejado a muchas personas ahí. Y también, recordó a la niña que se aferró a su pierna. Preocupado, voltea por todos lados, buscando si ella había aterrizado cerca. Al no encontrarla, se rasca la sien con una de las puntas del garfio…

-Espera, ¿Qué…? – es ahí que se percata que desde el primer momento, no se había soltado del aparato de trepar que tomo de la niña. Le dedico un vistazo, apreciando lo bien cuidado que estaba. Aunque no era de utilizar herramientas como esa, no negó que en el lugar donde estaba le resultaría muy útil. – Se lo devolveré a la niña en cuanto la encuentre. Debo volver, y rescatar a esos humanos. – Se dice serio, y al instante comienza a correr hacia la pirámide.

 **Here**

 **We**

 **GO!**

Las calles estaban repletas de basura de diverso tipo: autos incendiados, desprendimientos de edificios, basureros mordisqueados. Aunque era intrépido, se hizo consiente de que debía tener cuidado con lo que sea que pudiera encontrar. Pensamiento que demuestra su validez, cuando se encuentra a un grupo de buzones con piernas que lo atacan como jauría. Apenas estuvieron en rango, lanzaron azotes de sus lenguas, largas como rana, hacia el erizo recién llegado. La sorpresa de la biología de esas "cosas" sorprendió, al erizo. Pero no lo suficiente para olvidarse de esquivar. Y tras evitar otros de los lengüetazos de las raras criaturas, Sonic lanza una cadena de su poderoso ataque teledirigido. Resultaron ser muy débiles al ser destrozados con el primer y único ataque que cada uno recibió.

-¡cielos! Parece que tendré que acostumbrarme a estas cosas. – Declara el erizo, aun confundido por lo que acababa de enfrentar. Su primer combate a nivel del suelo no fue muy discreto. Y el ruido causado invoco la llegada de más de esas criaturas raras. Esa vez, conjuntos de ropa de colores chillones que marchaban como si personas invisibles los llevaran. Eso casi deja sin habla al erizo. – Si. No me acostumbrare a esto… - Admite, para de inmediato lanzarse hacia los atuendos.

Estos no se acercaron demasiado al erizo. Y con una sacudida de sus mangas, estas se estiran para apresar al azulado. Sonic apenas logra reaccionar y esquivar las mangas alargadas. Y utilizándolas de guía corre por ellas, y reduce la distancia para dar certeras patadas contra las ropas. Solo unos cuantos golpes, y se desploman como las prendas sucias que eran. Y aunque sus batallas no fueron muy complicadas, sabía que solo estaba perdiendo el tiempo. Y solo le retrasarían. Sin embargo, al escuchar de pronto gritos humanos, el erizo se sintió incapaz de ignorarlos. Corriendo a gran velocidad, esquivando desperdicios y ruinas pronto llega con un grupo de personas arrinconadas por los ojos voladores que hace poco lo habían rodeado.

-¡Oigan, Guiños con alas! – Grita en alto Sonic, llamando la atención de los voladores. Estos parecieron pensarlo un poco antes de lanzarse hacia el azul. Este ya había acortado la distancia. Y teniéndolos al alcance, vuelve a atacar con su ataque teledirigido. Fue muy rápido vencer a esas criaturas raras. Y eso dejo boquiabierto a los humanos salvados. – Sera mejor que busquen donde esconderse. Este lugar es muy raro. – Afirma sonriente, volviendo a su misión principal.

A lo poco de volver al camino, detrás de uno de los edificios en llamas se asoma un gran buzón postal con gigante quijada y brazos musculosos. El monstruo solo necesito ver al erizo para correr hacia él, e intentar golpearle con sus puños. Sonic lo esquiva sin problemas. Y sin duda alguna empieza a correr a su alrededor, esquivando los manotazos y golpes que el fenómeno lanzaba.

-¡Vamos, amiguito! ¡¿Muy rápido para ti?! – y como si hubiera entendido su provocación, el monstruo levanta ambos brazos, y los deja caer con gran fuerza.

Sonic vio que iba a dar justo por donde él iba a estar. Así que frena en seco, evitando por centímetros el poderoso ataque. En ese instante el erizo aprovecha para subirse a sus fornidos brazos y a correr por ellos, aproximándose al rostro del monstruo. Pero, este se percata a tiempo de ello, y con fuerza levanta sus extremidades, haciendo que el erizo volara hacia el cielo. El erizo por un momento perdió el enfoque ante tan repentino movimiento. Pero, recordando el garfio volador en su mano apunta y dispara hacia la boca del enemigo, quedando anclado el garfio en uno de sus colmillos. Rápido retrae el aparato, lo que guía al erizo directo al rostro del fenómeno. Y estando muy cerca, prepara su pie para la patada al ojo izquierdo que le arroja.

La criatura gruñe ante tan repentino dolor, cubriéndose el ojo golpeado con las manos. Pero, el erizo no para ahí. Aun estando a suficiente distancia, fija objetivo y volviéndose bola se lanza con un impulso hacia la frente del monstruo. Da en el blanco como cohete teledirigido, golpeándolo con una fuerza mayor. La suficiente como para que la criatura cayera de espaldas. Sonic aterriza sobre el vientre metálico del monstruo. Y para su diversión, vio como la criatura buscaba levantarse, pero su cuerpo no estaba hecho para tal acción.

-Perdona que no pueda quedarme a ayudarte. Pero soy un erizo muy ocupado. – aun queriendo atrapar a tan burlón ser, el monstruo intenta atraparlo con sus manos. Pero cuando sus palmas chocan, el erizo ya se había ido corriendo de ahí.

Sonic sigue recorriendo a paso veloz las calles del pequeño pueblo. Más monstros intentaban interponerse en su camino. Pero o solo requería de sus ataques teledirigidos, golpes con el cuerpo al acelerar a velocidad sónica, o empleando el aparato para trepar como medio alterno de acercarse a un objetivo.

Pero su paseo por ese baldío territorio se frena al toparse con una enorme criatura que cayó del cielo. Ese monstruo verde con ojos de bolas de billar se levantaba frente a él. La criatura lucía un poco más oscura que la primera vez que lo apaleo. Sus ojos de bola 8 brillaban con mayor intensidad, y su ceño fruncido indicaba irritación hacia el erizo sonriente ante él.

-¡Tú! – Exclama con furia el temible Bola 8.

-¡Hola, amigo! ¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos? – saluda en burla, entendiendo los verdaderos sentimientos del fenómeno. El fenómeno interdimensional no pierde el tiempo en más pláticas. Y alzando su mano a modo de puño la deja caer como martillo hacia el erizo. Pero él fue más veloz, y lo esquiva con una voltereta hacia atrás. - ¡Intenta alcanzarme! – Desafía Sonic, comenzando a correr de ahí.

-¡Vuelve aquí, insecto! – Exclama furioso el monstruo, persiguiendo tan rápido como podía con sus agigantados pasos.

Sonic podía perderlo fácilmente acelerando un poco. Pero, prefería vencerlo para quitárselo de encima por más tiempo. Bola 8 toma uno de los destartalados autos de la callle y lo arroja hacia Sonic. El erizo ni tuvo que voltearse para percibirlo y eludirlo. Aun así su perseguidor repitió la acción, solo consiguiendo los mismos fallidos resultados. Hasta que en un momento, Sonic ve un Ojo volador pasando solo en el cielo. Y pensándolo en un segundo, apunta con el garfio a la criatura aérea, y dispara. El garfio se atora en el ala del Ojo, y lo utiliza como apoyo para comenzar a ascender retrayendo el aparato. Bola 8 mira confundido como el erizo había subido tan alto de golpe. Y como sin problemas doma a la criatura y la dirige hacia él.

-¡Oh, no! ¡No otra vez! – Exclama con miedo, aun recordando como la humana pelirroja había petrificado su cara.

Sonic, no conociendo aquella particularidad, no planeo usar su rayo. En vez de ello, solo lo usa como transporte para acercarse rápido al preocupado fenómeno. Una vez con la distancia suficiente da un gran salto que empuja a su montura voladora hacia un escape de ventilación en el techo de uno de los edificios destruidos, atorándose en él. y con el impulso ganado por la inercia del vuelo, Sonic rodando da un potente ataque teledirigido hacia el monstruo, golpeándolo con gran fuerza.

Sabiendo que no sería suficiente, vuelve a disparar el garfio hacia uno de los pronunciados colmillos inferiores de Bola 8, y aferrándose en él vuelve a dirigirse de vuelta para dar una nueva patada. Repite lo mismo para un tercer ataque. Esto sumado a que por los golpes termina cayendo sobre los restos del centro comercial, el miembro de la banda de Cipher cae inconsciente.

-Te recogeré luego, cuando termines tus compras. Tengo asuntos pendientes por ahí. – Bromea, listo para volver al camino al palacio triangular.

O, ese era el plan. Cuando siente de pronto el suelo temblar. La impresión fuerza al erizo a buscar algún motivo por el que las sacudidas ocurrieran por poco tiempo, y en intervalos repetidos. Y encuentra un posible responsable en el gigantesco ente verde de rostro de calamar que se acercaba a él. El imponente monstruo, el más grande de lo que alcanzaba a ver en ese valle, caminaba sin prestar autentica atención al suelo sobre el que andaba. Y como si fuera un llamado de sus instintos más básicos, voltea exactamente donde estaba el erizo.

-¡Oye, amigo! ¡Perdona, pero no tengo tiempo para jugar! ¿Quedamos después? – Pregunta el erizo, nada intimidado por la monstruosa mirada. El gigante esmeralda suelta uno de sus temibles y estruendosos rugidos, antes de dirigir sus pasos hacia el diminuto erizo. - ¡Muy bien! ¡Pero que sea rápido!

Sonic nuevamente hecha la carrera, en donde ahora era el monstruo conocido por pocos C-3-Lhu lo acechaba. Y a diferencia de bola 8, la gran distancia que recorría con cada paso le hacía mucho más sencillo mantener la distancia del erizo. Detalle que es notado por el mismo, pero que aún no era suficiente para preocuparlo. Notándolo, el monstruo calamar aspira hondo, y dispara una ráfaga de energía mortal. El ataque falla por poco, dando detrás del erizo. Pero lo impulsa arrojándolo en el aire.

En eso, el erizo distingue a lo lejos una parvada de ojos murciélagos. Con gran puntería, dispara el garfio hacia uno de los integrantes, y retrae el aparato para llegar directo hacia la criatura. Se monta cual caballo sobre ella. y tirando de sus alas lo fuerza a estar bajo su dominio. Con esa montura, el erizo vuelve hacia su gigantesco enemigo, siendo perseguido pronto por los otros ojos voladores. No los ignoro. Y los tuvo muy presentes en el vuelo, maniobrando para evitar sus disparos petrificadores. Al mismo tiempo que eludía os manotazos que el monstruo colosal le lanzaba.

Llegando a una determinada altura, y sintiendo a todos esos secuestradores alados detrás, de un impulso Sonic se deja caer al vacío, pasando por cada uno de los que lo estaban cazando, hasta sujetarse al que estaba detrás de todos ellos. Pateando la parte superior del ojo, provoca que dispare su rayo hacia sus propios semejantes. Convirtiendo cada uno de ellos en piedra que continuo volando por mera inercia, hasta impactar como lluvia de pedrada contra C-3-Lhu.

-¡Vaya! ¡Con que eso hace el rayo! – Exclama sorprendido el erizo, viendo aquel poder como fascinante que aterrador. – Bien. Pero terminemos esto rápido. – Tirando violentamente de las alas de su corcel volador, hace que el ojo acelere hacia el rostro del monstruo enemigo.

Este se repone rápido de las estatuas impactadas contra él. y al ver al erizo aproximarse, dispara de nuevo su rayo mortal. Sonic lo ve venir, y salta a tiempo del ojo, el cual fue desintegrado en una fracción de segundos. El gigante no pudo hacer nada cuando el erizo estuvo cara a cara contra el, y volviéndose a hacer una bola, se dispara como misil contra su rostro. No le basto con uno solo. Dio repetidos de esos ataques rastreadores con ferocidad y fuerza. Era como si otro monstruo de igual tamaño lo estuviera golpeando. Y con uno último logra algo impensable para cualquier espectador: lo deja al borde del desmayo.

Perdiendo lentamente el conocimiento, el coloso de otra dimensión empezaba a desplomarse hacia su espalda. Sonic aterriza en su clavícula, y notando su precipitación, comienza a correr por el cuerpo del recientemente vencido monstruo para volver seguro al suelo. Fue cuestión de pocos segundos para que pasara del pecho al los pies. Donde con la velocidad alcanzada por su carrera hacia abajo dio un gran salto que lo lanza por los aires, sobrevolando el pueblo completo.

-¡Increíble! – Exclama extasiado el erizo, con el viento soplando contra su rostro. Mirando por el rabillo del ojo, se percató que aquel último encuentro lo mandaba a la dirección equivocada. No lo vio tan serio, pensando que podría volver al camino sin problemas, apenas volviera a tierra.

 **RANGO: C**

 **SONIC: ¡No puede ser…!**


	3. C: Una voz dentro de tí

_**Cinemática: Una voz dentro de ti**_

Había logrado derrotar al monstruo C-3-Lhu, a costa de tomar un giro inesperado en un súper salto. Uno que lo llevaba hacia el bosque. Sin preocupación alguna, pasa entre las puntas de los pinos muertos, y aprovecha la primera rama para comenzar a manipular su trayecto, uno que lo guio seguramente a tierra con un aterrizaje que levanto algo de polvo. No perdiendo tiempo, Sonic pronto se pone a revisar su entorno. Ese bosque no le gustaba en lo absoluto. No había nada de verde, y el olor a madera quemada le era molesto.

-Quizás sepa poner locas las cosas ese tipo. Pero, no me gusta su estilo de reforma de propiedades. – Comenta serio, mirando indignado el resultado de todo ese caos. Algo del polvo que se alzó con su llegada llega a su nariz, e inevitablemente su cuerpo reacciona de forma violenta, estornudando con fuerza.

- _Salud_. – Dice una aguda y femenina voz como respuesta.

-Gracias. – Devuelve Sonic. Tarda un poco en reaccionar a aquella voz repentina. Ahora miraba con desconfianza, buscando el origen de aquella palabra, que sonó demasiado cerca. - ¿Hola? ¿Al alguien aquí? ¿Dónde estás?

- _¿Qué dónde estoy? ¿Dónde estás tú, Sonic?_ – pregunta la aparente niña, sacando de balance al erizo por saber su nombre. Pronto, logra identificar esa voz.

-Un momento. Eres esa niña en la pirámide… ¿Cómo te llamabas? – El azulado reflexiona un poco, si escucho que los otros la habían mencionado. - ¿Te llamabas Ariel? ¿Mantel?

- _Soy Mabel._ – Dice feliz la aludida, pronto tornándose confundida. – _Pero, no te veo. De hecho… no siento mis piernas._

-Oh, no… - murmura el erizo, preocupado. – Dime donde estas. Te encontrare.

- _Yo… ¡No controlo mi cuerpo!_ – Exclama asustada, aumentando la tensión del momento. – _Es como si un demonio hubiera poseído mi cuerpo. ¡NO PUEDO NI VOLTEAR A MIS PIES!_

-¡Vamos, niña! ¡Intenta liberarte, mientras te busco! – Con paso apenas acelerado, Sonic comienza a correr, atento a ver cualquier indicio de esa chica.

- _¡Ah! ¡Estoy corriendo muy rápido!_ – Dice más preocupada la chica Pines.

-¡Tu puedes, Mabel! ¡Lucha contra ese demonio! – Anima el erizo, sintiendo más presión. De pronto, el erizo se detiene, provocado por una extraña sensación en su interior. Una que lo forzó a doblarse. De pronto sentía su frente sudar, y su cuerpo temblar. Como si una parte de él fuera expulsada, siente algo caer detrás suyo dejándolo algo cansado de pronto.

-¡Lo hice! ¡Me libere! – Escucha a sus espaldas Sonic a la chica. Sorprendido, voltea. Y se encuentra con la castaña, abrazándose feliz.

-¿Mabel? ¿De dónde apareciste? – La mencionada se sobresalta un poco al escucharlo.

-¡Sonic! ¿Aquí estabas? – Dice sorprendida, pero feliz de verlo. - ¿No has visto el demonio?

-No, no lo he visto… - Una idea rara surge en su mente. Pero, era tan ridícula, incluso con sus propias experiencias, que decide tratar de ignorarla. En lugar de eso, voltea a ver hacia donde la pirámide flotante se alzaba, a la vista de los dos. – Hay que volver rápido a esa pirámide. Tus amigos deben seguir ahí.

-¿Cómo nos alejamos tanto de ahí? – Pregunta incrédula la joven.

-Ni idea. De pronto, me había convertido en una bola arcoíris, y Salí volando de ahí. – Resume, aun confundido por ello.

-¿Una bola arcoíris? ¡Suena divertido! – Afirma emocionada por la idea Mabel.

-Si, lo fue. – No pudo mentir al respecto su acompañante. – Tenemos que regresar, pronto.

-¡Andando entonces! – Declara la hiperactiva Pines. Y a pesar de que fuera una niña que apenas cumpliría 13, el erizo no quiso negar su oferta. Iba a necesitar mucha ayuda, por cómo veía las cosas. Así que como gesto de camarería, ambos chocan palmas. Lo primero que sintió el erizo, fue dolor en su palma por aquella pesada mano femenina. Lo siguiente, asombro al ver como Mabel se convirtió en luz pura rosada, y se mezclaba con él, hasta ser totalmente asimilada en el cuerpo del erizo.

-¡¿Qué…?! – Suelta impresionado, mirando su propio cuerpo confundido.

- _¡Ah! ¡El demonio me poseyó de nuevo!_ – Grita Mabel. Sonic lo escucha muy cerca… en su mente.

-¡No! ¡Espera, Mabel! – Sonic interrumpe, para que no se agitara. – Creo que… que nos acabamos de unir.

- _¿Qué?_ – La chica Pines no podía creer aquella idea.

-Ni yo sé cómo pasó. Mucho menos que está pasando aquí. – Afirma Sonic, siendo honesto que realmente estaba en una aventura que aún no terminaba de comprender. – Pero, parece que aún podemos separarnos, cuando tú quieras.

- _De acuerdo. ¡Aquí voy!_ – De inmediato, el erizo azul siente nuevamente aquella sensación, antes de la aparición de la chica.

-¡Momento, amiga! Creo que esto nos podría ser útil. – De inmediato deja de tener ese sentimiento. Al parecer, lo escuchó. – Así, puedo llevarte conmigo, y llegaremos muy rápido de nuevo a esa pirámide. Además… tengo la extraña sensación de que esto terminara ayudándonos mucho más…

Antes de poder escuchar la respuesta de su "huésped interior" un gran eco resuena entre los troncos secos que los rodeaban. Alzando la mirada, ven una gigantesca ballena flotante pasar encima de ellos. Una majestuosa criatura que era asediada por un gran grupo de ojos alados que no dejaban de dispararle. Su piel no mutaba a piedra, pero al parecer causaba algún daño a la voladora criatura.

-Parece que está en problemas… - Murmura pensativo Sonic ante el amargo espectáculo.

- _Debemos ayudarlo_. – Declara la chica dentro de él oyéndose determinada.

-¿Qué pasa con sus amigos? – Pregunta curioso el azulado.

- _Conozco a mi familia. Estoy segura que ellos estarán bien. Además, esa ballena podría estar llevándolos consigo. Por eso lo están atacando._ – El erizo sonríe ante tan positiva imaginación. Así que sonriendo más por ello, acelera el paso.

-Muy bien, Mabel. Prepárate para salvar a una ballena.


	4. GW: KU-KU FOREST: MODO FASE

**Gravity Weird: Ku-ku Forest: Modo fase**

 _Rescata a la ballena voladora_

* * *

Sonic era el tipo de personas que no necesitaban de una excusa para correr. Solo razones para ir más rápido. Y el de ese momento, era darle seguimiento al gran cetáceo volador que era atacado por los Ojos voladores. Y ahora, con su compañera interna, Mabel, estaban decididos a auxiliarlo.

HERE

 _WE_

GO!

Los árboles muertos e incendiados pasaban tan rápido para la niña dentro de Sonic. Y el camino de tierra por el que iba su trayecto estaba repleto de curvas y descensos inesperados. Una secuencia demasiado rápida de imágenes fugaces y sonidos para lo que estaba acostumbrada Mabel.

 _-¡Genial! ¡Eres muy rápido!_ – Exclama la joven de frenos, resistiendo fácilmente tan drásticos movimientos por la adrenalina.

-La cosa más rápida, para ser precisos. – Corrige orgulloso el azul. – Y apenas estoy calentando. ¡Ya veras cuanto puedo acelerar! – Y tras la emocionada declaración, el camino del dúo se ve obstaculizado por la llegada de venados… o lo que pudo haber sido venados. Pues sus colmillos afilados, cuernos con punta de agujón y colas de cabeza de serpiente distaban mucho de lo que uno identificaba como venado.

 _-¿Crees que sean amistosos?_ – Pregunta levemente intimidada la castaña. Su respuesta es dada como gruñidos de las criaturas. Tras raspar el suelo con sus cascos, se abalanzan en contra del erizo.

-Creo que están por darme un topetazo de mejores amigos. – Dice en broma Sonic, rápidamente impulsándose al aire, y contraatacando con su ataque teledirigido.

La fuerza del erizo supero al del cervantino que fue su primer objetivo, y lo lanza por los aires con los cuernos rotos. Pese a ello, los otros afectados de la rareza atacan. El erizo los elimina uno por uno con fugaz rapidez. Los fenómenos, aturdidos, no pudieron hacer nada para evitar que el héroe azul se fuera.

 _-¡Eso estuvo increíble!_ – Exclama impresionada la castaña, apenas sintiendo un poco de lastima por los animales vencidos.

-Espero que sigas creyéndolo luego. Porque aquí vienen más. – Alerta, vislumbrando a varios de los mismos monstruos al frente.

 _-¡Podemos vencerlos!_ – Afirma segura Mabel, decidiendo que ese erizo era muy fuerte. Y que se iban a divertir.

-¡Esa es la actitud! – Exclama Sonic, contagiado por la alegría de la niña.

 _-¡Vamos, Sonic!_ _ **¡SHOTING STAR!**_ – Un extraño eco provino de la voz de la chica Pines.

De inmediato de ello, Sonic percibe una intensa energía de repente rodeándolo, así como una gran variedad de colores del que más se destacaba era el rosa. De pronto, su ser se convirtió en la misma esfera de luz que lo saco de la pirámide, en primer lugar. Y como en ese momento, sin consentimiento vuela a una velocidad mayor hacia los venados, golpeándolos uno por uno, acabando a varios en fracción de segundo. Todos en el suelo, el erizo recobra su forma de nuevo. Algo asustado por lo que acababa de pasar.

-¡¿Por Caos…?! – Exclama Sonic, bastante impactado.

 _-¡¿Qué fue eso?!_ – Pregunta en alto Mabel.

-¡Oye, Mabel! ¿Sabes que paso? – Interroga el erizo, volviendo a correr.

 _-Yo… Yo no lo sé._ – Admite confusa. – _Solo recuerdo que, estaba muy emocionada por pelear con esos monstruos, y de repente paso ESO._

-¿Y por qué gritaste "Shoting Star"? Significa "Estrella fugaz", ¿No? – Una nueva sorpresa surge cuando dio aquella pregunta: Saltando de los arbustos, una jauría de coyotes de cuerpos gordos y mirada roja rodea al erizo, frenando su camino.

 _-¿Estrella…? ¡Ah, si! ¡Es mi símbolo del zodiaco!_ – Memoriza la castaña, indiferente al combate que empezaba a librar Sonic con los coyotes bestiales.

-¿Zodiaco? – Repite confundido, agachándose y esquivando uno de los caninos que se quería abalanzar sobre él. – Oye, aprovechando el rato. ¿Me podrías explicar quién era ese tipo del ojo gigante y mal carácter? Aun no tengo claro con quien me enfrento. – Pregunta, viendo el ser rodeado por esas criaturas como un momento adecuado, como cualquier otro.

- _Ese triángulo ciclope se llama Bill. Es un monstruo de otra dimensión que nos ha molestado a mí y a mi familia todo el verano._ – Empieza a explicar, con enfado hacia el sujeto de la conversación. – _Hace poco logró venir con sus amigos malvados por el portal que hay en el cielo. ¡Quieren que todo el mundo sea tan raro como ellos! Es un ruin mentiroso estafador. Como mi tío Stan. Pero, sin ser divertido._

-Suena como un fastidio. – Murmura Sonic interesado, mientras esquivaba a otro lobo que se le abalanzó, y rápido contraataca con un ataque teledirigido.

 _-Lo es. Tiene el poder de controlar todo ¡Y está arruinando los últimos días de nuestras vacaciones!_ – Exclamó indignada la castaña.

-¿Controlar todo? Dices que ese tipo controla la realidad. ¿No es así? – Viendo a las bestias alineadas, el erizo corre hacia ellos a velocidad sónica. Dando como resultado una embestida imparable que los arroja noqueados al suelo. - ¿Cómo estaban intentando enfrentar a alguien así? Hasta yo sé que eso no es muy fácil.

- _El tío Ford nos dijo que si uníamos las manos en un círculo mágico, Bill se iría. Pero, entonces tú llegaste._

-Uhm… lamento haberles arruinado su hechizo. – Se disculpa, cuando vence a los últimos lobos dispuestos a luchar. Los demás, aun conservando instinto de preservación, huyen despavoridos. Con el camino libre, vuelve a correr. – Ese Bill debe ser muy fuerte, como para que personas con poderes como tú no puedan vencerlo.

- _Yo no tengo poderes._ – Contesta al instante la chica, oyéndose sorprendida por tal pensamiento.

-Espera… ¿Entonces eso de los colores es nuevo para ti? – Cuestiona más sorprendido el azulado. Justo entonces se topan con una muy empinada pendiente. Sin preocupación, el erizo desciende por ella barriéndose de espaldas, y esquivando troncos y arbustos en llamas.

-Lo más cercano que he estado de tener súper poderes fue cuando use el medallón mágico de Gideon, estuvimos en la cabeza del tío Stan, y fui alcaldesa en mi burbuja prisión. – Contesta rápido la joven. El erizo no entendía casi nada de lo que dijo Mabel. Cualquiera pensaría que quizás hablaba de juegos infantiles suyos. Pero, también veía el tipo de mundo en el que estaban.

-Ja, ja… Seguro tuviste unas vacaciones muy divertidas, amiga. – Exclama Sonic, muy presionado.

La pendiente frente a ellos mostraba su final con un barranco cuyo fin no era visible. Pero, si lo era una parvada de Ojos que pasaba sin darse cuenta aun del erizo. Aprovechándolo, Sonic da un gran salto estando casi en el borde. Y rápido sacando el garfio volador de entre sus espinas, apunta y dispara hacia uno de los monstruos voladores. Activando el motor de retracción, salen disparados hacia la criatura que montan desprevenida. Sus compañeros se sorprenden al ver a la criatura subirse sobre uno de los suyos, y someterlo de sus alas para que cambiara su rumbo hacia la ballena de los cielos. Pero de inmediato le dan seguimiento, tratando de dar con quien se atrevió a montarlo.

- _¡Oye! ¡Ese es mi garfio!_ – Dice sorprendida la niña dentro del erizo. Viendo eso como más importante que ver una perfecta imitación de su amiga pelirroja sobre un ojo.

-Te lo devuelvo luego. ¡Nos siguen! – Por los fenómenos tras ellos, Sonic se ve obligado a desviarse de la misión, buscando perderlos.

Una peculiar parodia de persecución aérea sucedía mientras se movían entre los arboles del bosque. Algunos de los Ojos chocaban contra los troncos en llamas, pero había quienes se movían con suficiente agilidad para persistir en la cacería.

-E _sos ojos no se rinden._ – Comenta con frustración Mabel. De pronto, una idea surge en la mente de Sonic, al ver a sus perseguidores muy juntos.

-¿Piensas lo mismo que yo? – Pregunta a su compañera. Esta intuye el plan que había formulado, y le gusta.

- _¡Hagámoslo!_ – Más inspirado por la energía de la chica Pines, Sonic salta de su corcel aéreo, con la mirada puesta en los otros Ojos murciélagos.

Sin preocupación alguna por lo lejos que estaba el suelo bajo él. Nuevamente las luces de colores son disparadas en su cuerpo. Y con la potencia de un cohete se dispara hacia el primero de sus acechadores. Apenas hubo impacto, la ruta del erizo cambia hacia el siguiente, mientras esta primera víctima caía a tierra con sus alas rotas. Este mismo resultado se repitió con los otros, antes de que transcurrieran tan solo 2 segundos. Entonces la energía que lo hizo posible se desvanece, dejando a Sonic suspendido en el aire. Pero antes de que la gravedad hiciera de las suyas, nuevamente dispara el garfio volador al aturdido ojo que montaba antes de su maniobra. Dando en el blanco, vuelve a dirigirse de regreso a la cima del ojo y lo doblega otra vez.

 _-¡Eso fue asombroso!_ – Exclama extasiada Mabel. Aun no terminaba de entender como era que pasaba. Únicamente se dejaba llevar por su insaciable alegría, y esa energía hacia el resto con algo de control de Sonic. Y cuando ocurría, se sentía imparable.

-¡Ya lo creo! ¡Ja, ja! – Concuerda el azul volviendo la ruta hacia la ballena. La cual aún soltaba lamentos por sus agresores. – ¡Mabel! ¿Crees que puedas hacerlo de nuevo?

 _-¿Soy la mejor artesana de Gravity Falls?_ – Dice en retorica como respuesta. Sonic no debatió, y forzó al ojo a acelerar.

Conforme se acercaban, divisaban mejor el número de ojos que acosaban a la rareza gigante. Haciendo aún más increíble que no intentara defenderse en lo absoluto. Pero eso hizo que la determinación del erizo y la niña incrementaran. Pero su aproximación no fue menospreciada. Ver a uno de los suyos siendo montado por algo fue imposible de ignorar para los otros ojos, quienes de pronto dejan su labor violenta para enfocarla al azulado.

-Mabel. Necesitamos hacer el Shoting Star de nuevo. – Pide, viendo al enjambre apuntándole.

- _¡No puedo hacerlo de nuevo! ¡Creo que se me acabo la batería mágica!_ \- Informa con preocupación su compañera.

-Trata de reunir más mientras los entretengo. – Encarga, a la vez que los enemigos lanzan sus rayos petrificadores.

Sonic hace gala de nuevo de sus reflejos, saltando de su montura, y dejándola para que se volviera roca por sus semejantes. Y mientras caía hacia el vacío del desolado pueblo, Sonic aterriza sobre la ballena. Sin intención de fallar de nuevo, los Ojos van por él, tomando formación circular a su alrededor. Para complicarles las cosas, el erizo corría de forma errática: izquierda a derecha. Frenó y aceleraba. Saltaba y se barría. Todo para complicarles el darle. En ocasiones, aprovechaba que algunos optaban mejor por tratar de embestirlo. Solo tenía que esquivarlos para batirlos con un ataque teledirigido como respuesta. Aun así, el gran número de estas criaturas permitía que tampoco fuera fácil para Sonic.

-¡Mabel! ¿Estas lista? – Pregunta, sintiendo que casi uno de esos ratos le daba.

 _-¡Me siento lista para tirarles tierra a sus enormes y feos ojos_! – Exclama determinada, sintiendo que recuperaba aquella misteriosa energía conforme Sonic vencía enemigos.

Y sin perder tiempo, grita el nombre de aquel poder, y el cometa de colores vuelve a surgir. Dando golpes brutales a los secuestradores sin que ellos pudieran siquiera pensar en apartarse de su colorido trayecto. Muchos de estos monstruos terminaron lanzados de la ballena. Pero, aun varios continuaronen vuelo cuando aquel potenciador arco iris se pierde de nuevo, dejando al erizo en su forma normal.

-Aún quedan más. Me encargare de ellos. – Declara seguro el erizo, tronándose los dedos.

- _Recargare de nuevo el_ _ **Zodiac charge**_ _por si acaso._ – Informa su compañera cuando ya entraba en combate con los sobrevivientes ojos.

-¿Zodiac Charge? – Pregunta confundido Sonic, embistiendo a un lado para que chocara contra el que estaba detrás suyo.

-¿Qué? Tenemos que llamar lo que nos permite usar mi poder de alguna forma. ¿No crees? – Responde, segura de que su idea era brillante. Sonic no pudo negarse a la sugerencia. Ni quiso.

El resto del enfrentamiento fue sencillo, con el número tan reducido que quedaba de Ojos Murciélagos. Aun así, no negó a que Mabel de nuevo le prestara del don del Shoting Star cuando le dijo que estaba totalmente cargada de nuevo.

-¡Y ese fue el último! – Sentencia feliz el erizo, cuando lanzaba al Ojo final de la espalda de la gigantesca ballena. Es cuando se permite ver en donde se encontraban todos: Estaban bajando todos. Con dirección a la grande pero dañada mansión situada en la cima de una colina.

- _¡Es la mansión Northwest!_ – Reconoce de inmediato la castaña fusionada a Sonic. Esto le creo muchas preguntas en la cabeza. - _¿Por qué la ballena nos trajo aquí?_

-Bueno, Mabel. Creo que lo averiguaremos pronto. – Contesta con tono amistoso, dejando claro que continuaría con ella pese a lo que sucediera después.

 **RANGO: C**

 **MABEL: ¡Diantres! ¡Y me esforcé al máximo!**


	5. C: Por el resto del zodiaco

**Cinemática: Por el resto del zodiaco**

El rescate de la ballena voladora fue un gran éxito. Pero, el hecho de que abandonara los cielos para descender hasta estar cara a cara con las puertas de la que solía ser la morada de los Northwest causo que muchas preguntas se formaran en la cabeza de Mabel Pines. Mientras su compañero, no mostraba preocupación real al respecto. Aun así, mantenía la guarda elevada.

Cuando estuvieron a una altura segura, bajan de la cabeza del cetáceo aéreo. Aterrizando en medio de las destruidas puertas del muro. Ahí, erizo y niña se separan por deseo mutuo. Sonic le devolvió su garfio para que tuviera con que defenderse. Y estuvieron expectantes cuando vieron a la criatura abrir la mandíbula.

-¿…Mabel? ¿Eres tú? – Pregunta una voz muy familiar para la aludida. Casi derrama lagrimas al escucharla.

-¿Candy? – Pregunta, sin creer que esa niña pelinegra salía del interior de la criatura, acompañada por la gigantona de grave voz. - ¿Grenda? ¡Chicas! ¡Están a salvo!

-¡Mabel! – Gritan ambas amigas de la mencionada, llenas de emoción por su encuentro. Tras un momento en donde terminaban de procesar la presencia de la otra, se lanzan en un abrazo grupal, acompañado de risas y lagrimas de dicha por estar reunidas, tras aquel aterrador momento donde el fin lucia inevitable.

-¿Esa es la niña Pines? – Escuchan de pronto una voz adulta, proveniente también del interior de la ballena.

El erizo ve sorprendido como a paso inseguro una gran multitud salía del interior de la criatura que habían protegido. Muchos de ellos eran los prisioneros que estuvieron cautivos en sus formas de piedra. El resto, los valientes que distrajeron a Bill para el rescate, humanos y mágicos. Pero ahora, todos ellos tenían los ojos fijos en Sonic. Quien era un completo extraño para todos, y una posible rareza de la que cuidarse. Sonic no fue ajeno a ese pensamiento.

-¡Oye, Mabel! ¡Una ayudita aquí! – Aunque le molestaba interrumpir el conmovedor reencuentro, sabía que necesitaría de una intermediaria.

…

-…Pensamos que sería nuestro fin cuando destrozó el Cabaña-tron. Pero, esa columna de luz llamo su atención lo suficiente como para que nos dejara. – Continuaba con el relato de su historia Candy, una de las pilotos del robot que construyeron, a Mabel y a Sonic junto a varios de los pobladores salvados en la estancia de la mansión Northwest. Ya habían escuchado la no muy clara de como el erizo llegó, por parte de su asociada Pines. Era justo que le ayudaran a entender como habían escapado del campo de batalla. – Y luego, esa ballena con los demás del pueblo bajó y nos recogieron. Quien sabe que hubiera pasado si no nos sacaban de ahí.

-Agradézcanle a Sandra. Ella y su camarógrafo ya sabían como controlar a la Vuelallena. – Comenta el sheriff Blubs, indicando a la reportera. Ella sonríe orgullosa de ser la heroína de la situación.

-Me alegro que todos ustedes estén bien. – Dice con gran alivio Mabel, que los prisioneros de la pirámide hubieran logrado escapar con sus amigos. Por desgracia, sus esperanzas de ver a su hermano, tíos, y demás amigos del zodiaco se perdieron al no verlos entre los que habían abordado la ballena. – Pero… yo esperaba que mi familia y los demás hubieran estado con ustedes...

-Ah… no puedo creer que el plan de su tío fallara… - No pudo evitar comentar con melancolía el Multioso. Y no era el único que encontraba decepción en ello.

-¿Entonces, qué? ¿Bill ya ganó? – Pregunta de pronto uno de los que acababan de librarse de su condición de piedra. Y como si eso fuera el detonante necesario, más y más de los nativos de Gravity Falls lanzaron sus comentarios y lamentos.

-¡Se supone que nos librarían de Bill! – Exclama uno de los testigos de la formación del círculo.

-¿Cuándo podre volver a abrir mi cafetería? – Demanda saber Linda Susan.

-¿Dónde esta mi hija? – Demanda saber, furioso y preocupado, Preston Northwest, mientras su esposa lloraba angustiada.

-¡¿Y la mía?! – Pregunta más amenazador Varonil Dan, listo para romper caras.

-¡Creí que finalmente le romperíamos los huesos a ese monstruo! – Ruge insatisfecho Chubsball el Hombretauro por el resultado de la batalla de titanes.

-¡Yo grito fuerte porque todos lo hacen! – Dice en alto con una sonrisa inocente el pequeño Gordie.

-¡SILENCIO! – Exclama con mayor fuerza a la de la multitud perturbada Grenda. Aun con los esfuerzos de los oficiales, algunos adultos, gnomos y el Multioso de calmarlos, supo que se pondría feo de no hacerlo. Aprovechando que se aplacaron por la grave orden de su amiga, Mabel toma la palabra.

-¡Escuchen, chicos! Se que esto no termino como esperábamos. Pero, seguimos vivos. ¡Aun podemos vencer a Bill! – Afirma positiva la castaña con frenos. Se oía muy segura de sus palabras. Lastima que no muchos se contagiaron de ese espíritu.

-¿Y como piensas derrotar a un monstruo que parece ser un dios, y que solo un loco alabaría? – Cuestiona el granjero Spot, lanzando lejos el gorro de papel aluminio que usaba.

-Sencillo. – Dice de pronto Sonic, quien se mantuvo al margen de la discusión hasta el momento. – Solo vamos por el, ¡Y le demostramos el error que fue meterse con nosotros! – Exclama, muy determinado y seguro. Por un instante, nadie hizo comentario o sonido alguno. Y cuando alguien lo hace, es una risa burlona que incita a muchos más reírse de la actitud del azul.

-Ehm… ¿Sonic, verdad? – Llama la atención Blubs, de los pocos que no rieron por no ver chiste en esa broma. – No se que tan fuerte eres. Pero, Bill incluso destruyo un robot con un escudo aprueba de él. ¿Cómo podríamos ganarle? – Muchos asintieron de mala gana que ese era un punto demasiado importante.

-Bastante sencillo. – Expresa sonriente el erizo, algunos al instante lo tacharon de torpe presumido. – Mabel. ¿Hacemos una demostración?

La castaña no dio respuesta verbal, solo le extiende el puño, a lo que Sonic contesta chocándolo con el suyo. Ante la mirada atónita de todos, ven a la joven unirse al erizo como luz. Y antes de que pudieran lanzar acusaciones guiadas por el miedo y desconfianza, invoca el poder de la estrella fugaz, volando como una bola arcoíris que no freno de recorrer el espacio aéreo del salón, hasta que esta pierde poder. Momento en el que Sonic vuelve al suelo, y se separa de la castaña quien hace reverencia como si hubiera sido un espectáculo. Varios se quedaron mudos, sin entender que había ocurrido. Otros tantos, los más fieles a la familia Pines ven eso como sus esperanzas regresando.

-Quizás el circulo no expulso a Bill de nuestra dimensión. Pero, me dieron estos increíbles poderes. Poderes que Sonic puede usar. Es seguro que los demás también tengan los suyos. – Informa Mabel, bastante segura de su teoría.

-Así es como venceremos a ese triangulo. – Continúa el azulado. – Si los demás miembros de ese zodiaco se nos unen, tendremos el poder que necesitamos para salvar el mundo.

-Parece ser un buen plan el de ustedes. – Comenta soberbio el patriarca de los Northwest. – Pero, para que su plan funcione, hace falta encontrar a esas otras 9 personas. ¡Incluyendo MI hija! – Remarca al final con enfado. - ¿Si quiera tiene una idea de DONDE están?

Ese era un detalle que perjudicaba enormemente la estrategia. Incluso Mabel lo comprendía. Sin el resto, era imposible siquiera considerarlo. Y mientras pensaba en alguna alternativa que al menos satisficiera a los asustados pueblerinos, un enorme estruendo sacude de pronto la antigua mansión. Algunos cayeron al suelo por la sorpresa, otros sintieron sus nervios mas agitados. Y no ayudo mucho cuando múltiples relámpagos se hacen visibles a través de las ventanas, así como el rugir de sus truenos. Cuando la calma, gemidos de miedo comenzaron a salir de la boca de los más aterrados.

-¡Bill nos encontró! – Aúlla uno en pánico. Familias y parejas se abrazan, llenas de miedo. Preparado para saltar a la defensa, Sonic se lanza veloz a la ventana más próxima, para ver que ocurría. Estaba listo para plantarle cara al tirano de un ojo. Pero no para lo que vio.

-¡Oigan! ¿Burbujas voladoras gigantes son normales en esta época del año? – Pregunta dudoso a los que pertenecían a esas tierras.

Un pensamiento preocupante nace en la mente de Mabel, mientras sus amigas y unos cuantos más se aproximan a la ventana. La chica Pines había pasado buena parte de esa crisis en una. Pero, jamás imagino volver a ver la prisión burbuja. No una… nueve esferas flotantes con un símbolo grabado descansaban, suspendidas en el cielo. Todas ellas parecían rodear el valle, con espacios iguales entre cada uno. Salvo un hueco, ubicado casualmente en los peñascos gemelos donde estuvo la burbuja de la estrella fugaz. Pero, le presto más atención a la burbuja azul con el símbolo del Pino, flotando muy cerca de la mansión.

-Ya sé dónde estás, Dipper… - Se dice con una inusual seriedad Mabel. Sonic la mira, reconoce la determinación en sus ojos al ver esa esfera. Ya sabía hacia donde irían. – Te devolveré el favor, hermanito.


End file.
